Falling Stars
by Wonderland Beauty
Summary: Rose died too early, leaving Jack to care for their seven year old son and four year old daughter on his own. Struck with grief and lonliness, Jack continues to try. When a new love enters his life, will he go for it? Rated M for possible future events.


**Hello again! Well, I love Titanic..it is one of my favorite movies! This idea popped into my head a very long time ago, and now I decided to post it as a fanfic! I do not anyone/anything from Titanic, but I do slightly own the kids...sort of at least. ha ha! I did not take this idea from anyone! I made up it years ago, but I never knew how to write it, and now I do! Please enjoy! **

I lingered over her grave, keeping my eyes only on the flowers that were being soaked by rain. I'm glad I didn't bring the children, it would have been harder for me to handle it. Rose and I got married the moment we got off the ship, taking us home to America. We rented a small apartment there in Manhattan, waiting for the right time to move to California, a place I always wanted to take her to. I promised to take her to Santa Monica, but instead, we moved to Long Beach, California, visiting Santa Monica whenever we had the chance.

Within the first few months of our living in Long Beach, four months after our marriage, Rose discovered she was pregnant. I was excited to be a father, but honestly, I was scared to death. What if I wasn't a good father? My parents died when I was young, so how did I know what to do? Rose's mother was so difficult on her, how did she know what to do? Every time questions came into my mind, I pushed them away. No. We were going to do this right.

Six months later, we had a baby boy. I watched his tiny fingers curl into my hand, swiveling his head around, eyes still closed. I couldn't hold in my happiness, _this is our baby_. Rose, at the age of eighteen had our little boy, Andrew Oliver Dawson. Andrew was the exact replica of me; light blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. Three years later, at the age of twenty-one, Rose had our little girl, Lucy Amelia Dawson. I was the happiest man alive, having both a little boy and girl to watch over and call my own.

It happened four years later. It came so quickly and ended so rapidly that I could barely remember anything in between. Rose fell into the ocean as she walked next to it, and since it was the middle of winter, she almost froze. The doctor said she had a panic attack underneath the water and she was floating there for hours until someone saw her there. The doctor said her nerves were weak and the parts of her body were slowing, decreasing any strength that was keeping her alive. I knew what kept her in that water. Eight years after the Titanic sunk, but once she fell into the freezing water, she refused to get herself out. The fear and remembrance of the Titanic caused her to panic and stiffen up. Why she was by the ocean, I couldn't tell you. I didn't even know she was near the water.

Within the week, my beautiful Rose died at the age of twenty-five. Breaking the news to Andrew and Lucy was the hardest part, besides the fact that I had to deal with the loss of the closest thing to me. Andrew, my brave little seven year old, sat there and stared at the wall past me, not taking them off for minutes. Lucy's little fearful eyes burned tears even though she was four and didn't quite understand the world yet, but she understood that her mother was gone from the world. My world was over, I knew that, but I had to stay strong and live for the children.

Memories of the night after she died swarmed in my mind. That unfaithful night that Andrew and Lucy almost lost both of their parents.

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking about all the memories I shared with Rose. Rose's angelic face never once left my mind, forcing me into a state, which I no longer knew what I was doing. The reason I pushed myself to stay alive in that freezing water was for her. The only person that could understand me and make me feel, alive. The sounds of rain dripping on the roof made me think of the times Rose and I would spend laying in bed, doing nothing but holding each other and listening to the rain fall. I held my head in my hands. My love, my one and only, she slipped through my hands again, and this time, she didn't come back for me. I let her go, I didn't fight for her. I'm the one who was lost. _

_I lifted my head, slowly, scared of the reflection in the window. I was staring at a man that eyes went black, dark circles under his eyes, his face was pale and there was nothing happy there. Nothing. I saw a dead man. For some reason, I thought this meant that I shouldn't even be alive, since I felt dead already. I threw open the front door, wobbling down the front porch. I stopped in the middle of the street, the rain drenching me instantly. My knees buckled uncontrollably. I tried to hold them while I tried to hold in my tears, but neither of them lasted. I fell to my knees, my face in my hands, crying deeply in the rain. Little did I know that the children were watching me from the front porch. _

_Before I knew it, I was running. I was running down the street with all power I had left coursing through my body. My wispy hair flew behind me, my sight slowly going blurry from the tears. Nothing in my mind was there…except Rose. I pushed myself so hard that I didn't feel like I was running anymore, I felt like I was soaring over the ground, no feeling, just there. _

_I skidded to a stop when I ran onto the dock that went out into the ocean, waiting for small boats to appear. The edge of the dock was welcoming, calling for me. I slowly moved over to the far end of the dock, peering over the edge to gaze into the dark ocean. Memories flashed of seeing the water taking in the Titanic, holding onto Rose as I stared, mortified that we were entering the ocean. I took a step on the first bar of the fence that was all along the dock, but I was stopped by a voice. _

"_Jack?" the voice asked, but I knew who it was immediately. _

_I spun around on my heels, almost keeling over just at the sight of her in front of me. Rose's fiery red hair was pinned up with small, curly pieces falling into her face. Her dress was red with black lace over the top, I recognized it. She looked as when she did the night I took her down to the third class party. The night, she told me, when she knew for sure that she loved me. I could almost see that night happening right before us. _

"_Jack?" Rose said again, her face astonished. "What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like, Rose? God, Rose, you know that I can't survive without you. You jump, I jump, remember that Rose?"_

_Tears welled into her eyes, making this moment even harder. "Yes, I know, Jack. But what about the children? They need their father more than anything. Think about them, Jack. Andrew was devastated to know I…was gone, he didn't even split a tear. He's holding everything inside, Jack. You need to help him. What about Lucy? She's only four! Do you think it's going to be easy for a little girl to lose her mother? And she adores you Jack! What if you leave her to? Where will they go?"_

_I never once stopped to think about Andrew and Lucy. Andrew, the spitting image of me, while Lucy was the replica of Rose. Where would they go? Rose's mother knew nothing of us surviving, so in other words, they had no family to take them in. But, seeing Rose standing there, a ghost, strictly a spirit that haunted my memories, I forgot everything. I was once again the lost soul that wanted nothing but for the pain to end. _

"_Jack, you can even remarry. I want you to be happy, Jack, even if that means you remarry for you or for the children. You know I'll always be with you Jack, I'll never leave your side."_

_The thought of someone replacing Rose pushed me over the limit. Of course I couldn't consider it then. Rose was my angel, my only loving thing, and now her ghost stood before me. That was it, I thought, I'm done._

"_I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't do it anymore. Things will work out for everyone, no matter how much they think it won't."_

_I wasn't listening to my own advice. I had completely lost it. I climbed to the top of the fence, gawking at the dark ocean before me. I remembered the fear I had as the Titanic roared down into the ocean, but I held my breath and jumped into the air. _

"_Jack!" I heard Rose scream behind me, but it was too late. I crashed through, becoming one with the ocean. _

_The ocean's waves were pushing me around, slamming into things I couldn't see. As I swam around, trying to find somewhere to just wait, I saw Rose floating before me. I glanced around and saw thousands of people swimming around me, screaming while bubbles came out. I saw the Titanic drowning below us and I knew what was happening. This was what happened to Rose when she fell into the water. I was seeing everything again, the water was so cold and I could see all the people wanting help. _

_I tried to ignore it, knowing I was hoping to die in this ocean. But, seeing Rose floating in the water, slowly dying kept catching my attention. Before I knew it, I decided to swim over to her and save her. As I got closer and closer, I realized that it wasn't Rose bobbing in the water: it was Lucy. Fear burned into me knowing that my little girl was dying. I maneuvered my sight over to the figure next to her and saw that it was Andrew. At that moment, I knew I had to live. I had to live for Rose and our children. _

_I forced myself to the surface, breathing so hard, bringing in the oxygen quickly into my lungs. I survived. I had never been so sure in my life, that I had to live on without Rose, no matter what it took. _

_I got myself to the beach, turning one last time to the dock. I saw Rose standing there, smiling, giving me a small wave. I returned the smile, giving her a kiss signal, then I turned around and ran back toward the house, not noticing how soaked and cold I was. I saw the police lights surrounding the house and I finally realized that I left the children alone. I ran up the front porch to find Royce, an old friend and chief of police, opening the door with my children hiding behind him._

"_Jack, are you okay? You are soaking wet? What's wrong, Jack?" Royce exclaimed while I just stared at him. _

_Without thinking, I slammed into Royce, holding onto him while I blubbered like a little boy. My wife, my love, my everything was gone. _

That felt like yesterday, though it was three months ago now. I still found myself trying not to cry every night, laying in my bed for hours, picturing Rose laying right next to me, stroking my hair. Most of the time it felt so real that I actually smile, until I would glance beside me and see her space was empty.

Now, I was facing her grave, the only thing left to know that she was dead. The children tried moving on faster than me, but that was because they didn't know her as long as I did. They didn't understand my feelings toward her. It was different. Nothing would be the same, never again. I knew that.

Now, I had to raise both Andrew and Lucy on my own. Raising a boy wouldn't be as difficult since I am one, but a girl? I had no intentions of what was going to happen. Yes, I was scared, deeply scared.

I gazed up at the sky, allowing the rain to fall on my face, knowing Rose was looking down on me.

"I can do this, Rose. As long as you are beside me."

I heard beautiful laughter that I had grown to love come from below and I found myself staring at her grave. She was here, with me. That's I knew, and it felt good enough.

**Please please please please review! This is my first Titanic story, and I'm hoping I did a good job! Hopefully I'll get lots of reviews so I can have my inspiration to write more! **


End file.
